


Drawing Log Sep, Oct, Nov, and Dec 2015

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M, Painting, Pencil, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I did in the rest of year. Sorry, I didn't do so many drawings as I used to. Hope I can do more in 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log Sep, Oct, Nov, and Dec 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090282) by [Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight). 



This is a drawing for [bylantedlight's pretty story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090282).

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
